Mettre fin à la vie d'un homme
by CathouxXx
Summary: Petit OS qui traine depuis un moment sur mon pc! Je ne ferai point de résumé, autrement ce serait vendre la mèche de ce qui s'y trouve è.é Sachez seulement que le contexte se plante à la fin de la saison 2!


Surprise! Je ne suis pas morte! Remballez épitaphe et discours touchants qui font naître la larme à l'oeil, je suis revivue *0* ... Pour une durée indéterminée hélas x_x J'ai un mal fou à me faire une routine d'écriture en ce moment, moi et mon pc nous ne nous aimons point depuis un mois ou deux il faut croire et mes publications en souffrent atrocement, je m'en excuse platement e.e J'ai écrit un peu hier et l'espoir renait avec ces quelques mille mots de pondus, mais je n'ose pas crier victoire trop vite non plus. Le printemps s'en vient doucement et dans ma charmante contrée québécoise -mais surtout pour la noble habitante de fond de cambrousse que je suis dont la famille possède une érablière au fond de sa cour- ça veut dire temps des sucres! Ça veut dire eau d'érable à bouillir, cabane chaude à la bonne odeur sucrée, people, familly, dehors, dehors, dehors, bière, bière, bière, good time, party time, rock on baby! ... ... Ouais on aura deviné qu'entre ça et s'enfermer pour écrire, le choix est vite fait XDJuste pour signaler, donc, que je n'abandonne rien même si je me fais diablement absente principalement dans la publication de _Between live and survive_. L'attente c'est chiant, je suis la première à le penser, mais je préfère attendre que de constater, au final, que quelque chose est complètement abandonné, ce pourquoi j'insiste! I'll be back è.é

En attendant, voici un petit OS que je gardais au chaud précisément pour un moment creux question de donner signe de vie malgré tout :p  
Je vous laisse le découvrir, ne vous gênez pas pour laisser vos commentaires. Positifs, négatifs, tant que c'est constructif, je prends de tout, comme toujours! Et je répondrai aux reviews soit par PM soit via le forum dans la section review avec grand plaisir ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Mettre fin à la vie d'un homme**

Mettre fin à la vie d'un homme. Il y avait pensé, repensé et pensé encore.  
Tortueuses réflexions.  
La pesée du pour. La pesée du contre.  
Choisir.  
Pour le meilleur. Pour le pire.  
Un vague lancé de dés. Imprévisible.

Car, dorénavant, c'était tout ce dont il était question.  
Survivre.  
Voir la lumière au bout de la nuit. Succéder les aurores, les unes après les autres, autant que possible.  
Quel autre objectif pouvait-il y avoir désormais?

La jungle s'était répandue au gré de l'épidémie, empoisonnant tout autant la terre que ce virus.  
Il l'avait compris avec Dave et Tony. Dans ce bar, au milieu de cette tension qui devenait aussi étouffante que la chaleur accablante de l'air ambiant. Le genre humain était devenu une jungle.  
La loi du plus fort.  
Entre deux, un seul gagnant.  
Lequel des deux osera commettre le premier geste. Lequel sera le plus rapide. Lequel saura anticiper.  
Qui deviendra le prédateur en faisant de l'autre sa proie?

Il refusait d'être une proie. Il refusait que sa femme en soit une. Il refusait que son fils en soit une.  
Il ne laisserait rien ni personne faire de lui, de sa famille, une victime.  
Qu'il soit ami ou ennemi.

C'était pour ça qu'il devait le faire.  
Pour leur montrer. Pour _lui_ montrer.  
Pour montrer qu'il avait compris les nouvelles règles du jeu.  
Pour montrer qu'il ne reculerait devant rien.

Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait. Il le fallait.  
Il n'y avait plus de place pour les menaces.  
Potentielles. Infimes.  
Non.  
Aucune menace ne devait être tolérée.  
Les enrayer avant qu'elles ne nous enrayent.

C'était le seul moyen d'y arriver. De réussir.  
L'échec n'était pas une option.  
Les erreurs, il ne pouvait pas se les permettre.  
Combien de fois encore à devoir sa bonne fortune à la chance plutôt qu'aux bonnes décisions?  
Il ne pouvait plus prendre ce risque.  
Plus jamais.

Cruelle destinée?  
Coup du sort?  
Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Les yeux d'un enfant. Son enfant.  
Furetant curieusement juste là. Au mauvais moment.  
Au revoir la détermination.  
Envolé le courage.  
Naissance de la culpabilité. Du remord.

Ce gamin aussi avait un père.  
Un père qui aurait pu juger que son fils était une menace.  
Rôles soudainement inversés.  
Il se voyait, à genoux, suppliant pour épargner son sang.

Non.  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.  
Pas avec ces yeux qui le regardent.  
Les mêmes que les siens. Ceux de son enfant.

La flamme de l'humanité ravivée?  
Faiblesse passagère?

Pouvait-il vraiment y arriver? Pouvait-il être le prédateur?  
Faible.  
Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être la proie.  
Faible.  
Même devant les souffrances d'un homme condamné, il n'était capable de rien.  
Faible.  
Main serrée sur la crosse froide. Main tremblante. Main incertaine.  
Faible.

La force émanait, oui. Mais pas de lui.  
Main chaude. Main rugueuse. Main assurée.  
Il ne lutta même pas.  
Le pistolet s'évada lentement.  
Un regard échangé.  
Le poids sur ses épaules s'évanouit soudain. Transposé sur celles d'un autre.

Il mit fin aux souffrances inimaginables.  
Sans sourciller.  
Lui, il était un prédateur.  
Plus fort.  
Plus humain.

Naissance de l'envie.  
Du respect.  
Il aurait tant aimé avoir cette force en lui.  
Il fallait qu'il ait cette force en lui.

Maintenant plus que jamais.  
Le piège se refermait.  
Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le sentir.  
Pour voir cette absence d'humanité dans ses yeux.

Poussé toujours plus loin.  
_Il_ voulait connaître sa limite.  
Dépasser sa limite.  
Le dépasser lui.  
Hors de question.

Il ne serait pas la victime.  
Il était un prédateur.  
Il survivrait à ce monde.  
Il lui survivrait à _lui_.

Il avait été clair.  
_Il_ avait refusé d'écouter.

Mettre fin à la vie d'un homme.  
La pesée du pour. La pesée du contre.  
Choisir.  
Pour le meilleur. Pour le pire.

Humanité.  
Vestige d'une époque disparue.  
Humanité.  
Fallait-il se battre pour la préserver?  
Humanité.  
En valait-elle la peine?  
Humanité.  
Ça ne rimait pas avec survie…

Adieu l'ami.


End file.
